onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Olympian Crystal
|ownedby = Hades † *Henry Mills *Kronos † File:521HiddenPageTwo.png File:521HiddenPageTwo2.png File:521HiddenPageTwo3.png *Mr. Gold † *Zeus |usedby = Hades † *Mr. Gold † *Regina Mills *Zelena |usedon = Hades † *Robin Hood † *Storybrooke's magic |usedfor = Ending someone's existence Tethering and harnessing magic |firstappearance = Last Rites |latestappearance = The Eighth Witch}} The Olympian Crystal is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the twenty-first episode of the fifth season. The Olympian Crystal is based on Zeus' thunderbolt from Greek mythology, and the Disney film Hercules. History }} Requiring magic to wake a cursed Belle, Mr. Gold absorbs Storybrooke's magic into the crystal. After Henry steals the crystal and leaves town with it, Mr. Gold misleads the heroes into thinking the crystal's destruction will erase Storybrooke for good. With Violet Morgan, Henry disappears to New York City to follow his father's defunct quest to destroy magic. As Regina and Emma are on the lookout for Henry, they discover magic use is now possible outside of Storybrooke because the town's magic is inside the crystal. In a library, Henry and Violet find a replica of the Holy Grail, the origin of all magic, that is capable of absorbing the crystal. As they leave the library, Mr. Gold magicks them unconscious before taking the crystal and checking into a hotel, where he prepares to uncurse Belle with the crystal's power. Instead, a portal from the Land of Untold Stories opens and absorbs Belle, who is in Pandora's Box, into it. Learning their family is trapped in another realm, Regina and Emma work together to distract Mr. Gold and steal the crystal. As Regina secures a fake alliance with Mr. Gold, Emma sneaks into the hotel room to grab the crystal. Just after Emma seizes the crystal, Mr. Gold conjures it into his hand and calls out the women for trying to trick him. He explains having played along with Regina's ploy so he could obtain a strand of her hair, which he needs to locate Zelena, and hopefully Belle, in the other realm. With no more use for either woman, Mr. Gold magicks a fireball to throw at them, but Henry arrives to absorb the crystal into the Holy Grail. Only after this, Henry learns the repercussions of his actions, as Regina, Emma, and Mr. Gold all needed magic to rescue their families. With advice from the Dragon, Henry realizes regaining magic is possible through the power of belief. After convincing Regina, Emma, Mr. Gold, and Violet to make wishes on a fountain, magic begins to accumulate in the crystal, but not enough. Henry then rallies an entire crowd of New Yorkers into making wishes, and with enough magic, a portal forms in the fountain, allowing his family to jump through. Following a return to Storybrooke, Regina releases the crystal's magic back into the town, before the crystal itself dissolves away. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Olympian Crystal is supposed to be the weapon of the King of Mount Olympus. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *One of the missing pages from the Underworld storybook reads: welling in his eyes. Only these were not tears of sad- ness. They smoldered with rage. "You’re wrong about me, Father. I will make a great king." Hades wiped the tears away as he said this, though his voice was a vacuum of emotion. With cold determina- tion, he approached a towering pedestal on the far side of the bed chamber where an ornate filigreed box was left unattended. Hades face betrayed a slight smile. He knew this box held the prize he sought, and no one would stop him from taking it now. He opened the box and inside was an ancient crystal shaped like a crude lightning bolt. "The Olympian Crystal", he said reverently, with more love than he had ever shown for leathery old Kronos. "So…" a voice boomed from across the bed chamber. Hades turned to see Zeus in the room, looking at him in Judgment while touching the lifeless frame of their father for one last time. "…your heart really is sickened." Zeus stepped forward to his brother, in all his chiseled might. And every inch of his muscle nauseated Hades, but he maintained an even keel. For now. "Will you not take a moment to mourn our father? Who loved you?" Zeus felt genuine compassion for his brother. And the olive branch he offered bore no hidden thorns, only the promise of reconciliation. That Zeus was capable of such forgiveness only stoked the flames within Hades further. "No, Zeus", Hades spat. "He only loved you." Hades took the crystal into his hands. It was his now, and no one would take it from him. Not even the mighty Zeus. The powerful magic within it glowed for a moment. "That power is not yours to wield," Zeus warned. "The Olympian Crystal is dangerous. It belongs to the king" "I should have been king," Hades said, wielding the crystal like a septer. "And once I use this to kill you, I'll rule any kingdom I desire. He approached his brother, and for a moment, Zeus [ illegible word] knowing that the crystal was powerful enough to kill a god, even him. But Zeus bravely, perhaps illegible words proud. Hades raised the crystal, had it pointing up at Zeus' chest, looking his brother in the eye as he prepared to strike him down, by word it right into Zeus' heart, when… *The symbol of Jupiter (♃),Mattison, Hiram (1872). High-School Astronomy. Sheldon & Co. p. 35. Facsimile by Google Books. the Roman equivalent of Zeus, is printed on the handle of the Olympian CrystalFile:521WholeAgain.png (it is also known as the astronomical symbol for the planet of the same name). Jupiter's symbol was originally the Greek letter ζ, Zeta (Ζ), the initial of Zeus' name. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Magic